Anomie
by bag0fb0nes
Summary: 80 years have gone by since the last time Emmett Cullen fed on a human.
1. Chapter 1

**New Jersey 1936**

 _It had only been a year since Emmett McCarty was saved by his angel. The temptation of human blood was around every corner. The clan had just moved for the second time in a year due to Emmett's difficulty resisting the temptation._

 _The Cullen clan had just settled into their lives in Highlands of New Jersey: Carlisle was working at the local hospital, Esme worked alongside her husband as a receptionist, and Edward offered a hand by the docks. Completely enamored by one other, Emmett and Rosalie lived in small cottage on the back end of the Cullen property. Rosalie worked beside Esme while Emmett worked on the house._

 _It was a late one evening when the family had decided to hunt. After much back and forth, Emmett had elected to stay behind using the anniversary of his transformation as an excuse. He made his way down to the Sandy Hook beaches, his feet matching the cool sensation of the sand between his toes. It wasn't often in the summer months that Emmett felt that he could bring himself to venture down to the ocean. Tourists and innocent beach goers didn't need to be subject to unknowingly being hunted._

 _He took in one final breath of salty air before turning to run back to the house. That's when it happened. That's when he smelled it… his la tua cantante._


	2. Chapter 2

Eden Grillo watched closely as the wax from a candle began to pool around the base of the wick. She laughed to herself as her eyes moved from the candle to the photo sitting beside it. The earth had made its way around the sun 80 times since she took her last breath. The night her fiancé died was the night she had been turned into a monster. It had been 80 years of wishing death upon herself.

Before her thoughts could spiral out of control, Eden could hear her cell phone ringing. She ran to the other room and smiled when she saw her baby sister's wrinkle laden face pop up on the screen.

"Happy Birthday Edie."

Eden felt the corners of her mouth pull upward, "Thanks Daisy… how are you doing?"

She could hear her sister cough violently on the other end, "Don't worry about me. It's your birthday!"

"I'm always going to worry about you, little one." Eden's eyes were fixed on the dancing fire before her.

"Speak for yourself, it's not every day that someone lives to 98." There was a moment of silence before Daisy said what she said every year, "When will I see you again?"

Eden shrugged to herself, her chest tightening at the pain in her sister's voice, "I don't know, soon hopefully."

Daisy coughed again, "That's what you've been saying for the last 60 years. Every time I see that granddaughter of yours, I have to remind myself that it's not you."

"Daisy please, not now. Alright? I'll visit soon, but I've got to go. Someone is at the door." Eden's stomach churned as she lied to her sister.

After saying goodbyes, Eden turned off her cell phone and tossed in on the couch. Her throat was burning despite having hunted just hours ago. She kicked off her slippers and grabbed her dark green raincoat before heading out the door. With the earth beneath her bare feet, Eden ran through the heavily wooded area behind her cabin.

Running.

Running.

Running.

She kept running until she reached her favorite tree to climb. Perched 100 feet in the air on the branch of a pine tree, Eden finally allowed herself to succumb to her thoughts as she waited for her prey. Eden closed her eyes and thought back to the last time she had seen her sister. It reminded her of everything she could never have… the wrinkles, the grey hair, the kids and grandkids. It pained Eden every time she visited Daisy to have to pretend to be someone who never existed and never would.

For the past 10 years, Eden had been pretending to be her own granddaughter- Olivia Michaels. Olivia was merely a character Eden had created in order to be able to spend even just a few precious hours with Daisy. Eden never asked for immortality. While she may have turned her nose up at the idea of motherhood when she was still human, having the option completely taken away had made her rethink things. Eden could recall every wrinkle in her aging sister's face and only dream of a day where she could count her own.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes as the savory scent of bear lingered beneath her nose. Her flaxen eyes honed in on a black bear and its mate. She watched for a moment, smiling to herself as they nuzzled against each other. As she dropped down from her perch, Eden could sense that she was no longer along.

Her throat did not burn the way it did when surrounded by human blood, but the feeling of a set of eyes following her every move was present. Just as she set herself up to pounce, the sound of breaking branches sent her meal running. Eden let out an audible groan and turned toward the source of the sound.

Time froze. Standing a meager 20 feet away was the monster who turned her into what she was. Her eyes zeroed in a pair of eyes that were etched into her memory for eternity. This time, however, they were a flaxen color similar to her own. Last time she saw them they were as dark as the night sky.

Ten miles out, Alice Cullen was giggling with her beloved niece, Renesmee, when she felt herself being pulled into a vision. She gasped and dropped the half done braid before racing out of the room in search of Carlisle. The doctor was in his office when Alice came burst through the door. He smiled at first at the sight of Alice, before moving to her side upon noticing the solemn look on her face.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Alice looked Carlisle in the eyes and sighed, "They've met."

Carlisle's hand dropped from Alice's shoulder and lifted it to run his fingers through his hair. He paced the office, deep in thought, staring at the floor. When he stopped, Carlisle leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you sure it's her?"

"It is."


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett felt his body tense as he watched someone drop from 100 feet in the air with pure grace. She certainly was not human. Her back was turned to him but he couldn't help but watch the way her dark brown hair moved with the wind. As he watched her slowly approach the bears from behind, he knew he was going to have to share with lunch. He took a step forward, to approach the woman when his foot snapped a tree branch in half.

He cursed to himself as her head whipped around and her eyes bore into his. Suddenly it hit him… _la cantante._ It had been 80 years since he smelled her sweet blood. "How…" He barely muttered.

At the sound of heavy footsteps, Emmett managed to pull his eyes away from the woman before him just in time to witness the bears he had been tracking charge at her. Caught off guard with her back turned to the beasts, Eden was brought to the ground under the weight of the larger of the two bears. She groaned as her head hit the forest floor and rolled onto her back, arms and legs extended to keep the bear from ripping her head from her shoulders.

As she wrestled her meal, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the monster take one good bite at the second bear and begin draining it quickly. Eden clenched her jaw and brought her hands up around the bear's neck and gave it a good squeeze, waiting for the satisfactory sound of bones snapping beneath her fingers. It was over in a moments time and soon enough she was able to soothe the burning of her throat.

Both vampires drained their bears in silence before squaring off with one another, faces painted with the blood of their prey. Eden was the first to speak, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear showing the scar from when she was attacked all those years ago, "Why is it that every time our paths cross, I end up being attacked?"

Emmett opened and closed his mouth several times, looking for the right answer. However only questions of his own came to mind, "How are you possibly alive?"

"I guess you weren't as hungry for me after devouring my fiancé." Eden scoffed.

For once, Emmett was at a loss for words. How could he have been so careless? When he fled that beach in 1936, he could have sworn that both people were dead. "We shouldn't really be hunting here." He blurted out, unsure of what else to say, "Help me move these bears a bit south… we're too close to the border."

Eden pursed her lips, "What border are you talking about? I hunt here all the time."

"Just a mile or so out in La Push, there's a pack of shifters." Emmett watched as Eden furrowed her brow in confusion. "Listen, why don't you just come back to my house. Carlisle, the head of my family will explain it better than I can."

Eden couldn't help but frown; all she had wanted to do was hunt and go back home. She had spent 80 years trying to remove the image of her maker out of her mind and in an instant, there he was standing before her. "I'll meet him as a formality so I don't cause any trouble with these shifters, whoever they are. After that, I'd prefer it if you kept your distance."

Emmett nodded, taking a moment to study her face. It looked exactly how he remembered it, only this time she was scowling at him opposed to screaming in terror. "I'm Emmett, by the way." He extended his hand to which Eden merely scoffed.

"Eden." She replied, ignoring his outstretched hand.

As they ran back to the house, Emmett couldn't help but feel a warmth in his stomach. Chills ran down his spine the same way they did all those years ago when he smelt her blood for the first time. This time was different though, she much like him no longer had blood flowing through her veins yet her presence still sang to him.

Carlisle and Alice waited outside for Emmett to return from his hunt. Alice couldn't help but notice how tense Carlisle was. His normally relaxed demeanor had changed to one which Alice felt when her husband, Jasper, was in a room full of humans. As the sounds of footsteps grew louder, Alice felt herself being pulled into another vision. Carlisle studied Alice's face as her infectious smile had dropped to a deep frown.

The brunette turned to Carlisle with a look of disbelief on her face. "How could you?" She muttered, returning to reality.

The doctor stumbled over his words, incapable of finding an appropriate response. As he finally managed to formulate a proper sentence, Emmett stood before him with a girl roughly a foot shorter than him.


End file.
